Hetalia Pairings
by AmericanFangirl200
Summary: This will contain excessive amount of yaoi. As in, boy/boy. It will also contain USUK, Giripan, Spamano, GerIta, PruCan, RoChu, and a few others. This is a ONE OFF. Thanks xxxAmine4everxx


***WARNING: This list will contain excessive amount of yaoi. As in, boy/boy. It will also contain USUK, Giripan, Spamano, GerIta, PruCan, RoChu, and a few others. If you're not a fan of yaoi, or those pairings, don't whine and don't read.* **

* * *

><p>-The nations always, always, ALWAYS call each other by their human names. Friends, family, enemies, partners, whatever. HUMAN NAMES<p>

-Arthur calls Alfred by various British pet names, i.e. love, poppet, darling, etc. In return, Alfred calls Arthur baby, gorgeous, beautiful, His Royal Hotness, etc.

-Lovino has a not-so-secret fetish for when Antonio sweet-talks him in Spanish. He also actually enjoys when Antonio gives him nicknames or tells him he looks like a tomato

-Matthew has a witty, smart, sarcastic side to him that lets him get along and joke with Gilbert really well. It's one of the reasons he loves him.

-Gilbert calls Matt "Birdie" not just because he tends to squeak when nervous or scared and is cute just like Gilbird, but also because he has blonde hair just like a baby chick.

-Alfred thinks Arthur's accent is really hot and, despite his complaining about him slaughtering the Queen's English, Arthur loves Al's accent as well.

-Ludwig calls Feliciano "Feli" affectionately. Feliciano also calls Ludwig "Luddy;" Ludwig doesn't seem to mind.

-Feliciano is pronounced "FeliCHEEano"

-Ludwig cools down considerably after he and Feli start dating and rarely gets mad at him anymore.

-Feliciano is still a little worried that Ludwig will leave him, so Ludwig tries to let Feli know he loves him as much as he can (within his limits of being painfully shy)

-Arthur has gotten over Alfred declaring his independence, as they are together now, but still likes to tease Alfred when he's trying to guilt him into something

-All of the semes are actually really, really, jealous and will cause physical harm to those who touch their lovers. The ukes get jealous too, but they'll do little more than curse out at the person flirting with their lover or cry about it later (except for Lovino or Arthur, who are not afraid to slap a bitch.)

-Arthur quits the whole tsundere thing after he and Alfred start dating and isn't as shy about telling him he loves him. Lovino, on the other hand, cools off enough to actually tell Antonio he loves him, but it takes some coaxing.

-The seme is always turned on when their lover speaks to them in the seme's native language (in Alfred's case, he loves Arthur's accent). They also always love to hear them say "I love you" in either their or their lover's native tongue

-Lovino secretly loves the curl thing. Feliciano openly loves the curl thing. Very openly. And very loudly.

-Antonio loves the curl, too. Germany loves it, too, but using it too often makes him uncomfortable and embarrassed.

-Arthur's eyebrows are his erogenous zone. Only Alfred knows this.

-The above statement makes it very hard for Arthur to trim his eyebrows, but it's an ultimately win-win situation, as he would usually seek out Alfred once he was done grooming and ask him to relieve him of his problem.

-After Alfred and Arthur started dating, Arthur decided to show how much he loves Alfred by cooking for him constantly. Alfred decided to show how much he loves Arthur by forcing himself to eat it. Arthur does realize this and appreciates it immensely.

-Feli and Ludwig live in a very house-wife/husband-like manner. Ludwig usually works during the day while Feli stays home or goes to visit his brother and Antonio. Feli also cooks delicious meals for Ludwig and expects a hello kiss when he comes home.

-Lovino is also a good cook, but likes to be pampered, therefore only cooks for Antonio when he's feeling exceedingly generous (or horny)

-Heracles openly hates Sadiq and his spending time with Kiku, but suppresses it because Kiku enjoys Sadiq's company from time to time

-Heracles has no problem with Kiku's obsession with yaoi and loves to help "do research" for his doujinshis and fanfictions

-Kiku sometimes wears cat ears around the house just to please Heracles and will even bring out a sinfully short yukata during the summer time

-Heracles loves when Kiku cosplays for him and Kiku will dress up as a "neko" version of whoever he's cosplaying just for Heracles

-Arthur will call Alfred "Al" around the house or when they're comfy with each other, such as "Al, did you do the laundry?" or "I love you, Al" when cuddling, but will call him "Alfie" during their most intimate moments. Alfred absolutely adores this.

-Alfred works out a lot and therefore tends to come home sweaty. Arthur is okay with this because he secretly has a fetish for the way Al glistens when he comes home from working out. He will tease Alfred about his eating habits or weight when in actuality he loves Alfred's body.

-Alfred drags Arthur to sports games constantly and Arthur doesn't really like them, especially when the kiss cam appears on them and Alfred starts making out with him in front of thousands of people

-To Arthur, soccer will always, always, always be "football." This has sparked a few petty arguments in their relationship but were all settled rather quickly (Alfred gave up.)

-Matthew loves hockey and gets rather vocal when watching a game. Gilbert loves this side of him.

-Matt has a hockey stick under his bed that he uses when he thinks there's an intruder in the house (or when Gil won't wake up in the money or when Al wants money.)

-Alfred remembers Matthew most of the time, but still forgets him more than he'd like to admit and feels genuinely guilty when he forgets about him.

-Alfred is very protective of Mattie and was therefore very annoyed when he started seeing Gilbert as he didn't trust him and thought him a heartbreaker. This infuriated Mattie because it seemed to him that Al only remembered him when it was convenient for him or when he wanted to intervene just when he was happy.

-Alfred soon realized that Gilbert genuinely loved his brother and they moved past their initial differences to become buddies.

-Gil absolutely detests when people forget Matthew or his name, or calls him "America" or "Alfred." He will get into fights with those who forget Matt. Matt appreciates this, but wishes Gil wouldn't get into so many fights.

-For this reason, Gil hates Cuba. He will scream at him when he calls Matt "America" or swears at him, and if Cuba attacks or hits him, Gilbert loses it.

-Gil and Al are XBox Live Buddies. (Gil's name is "Awe$0mene$$Per$0nified" and Al's is "CaptainHero1776") Gil will always win at Tekken, but Al owns at Halo.

-Arthur and Matt hate the XBox.

-Antonio can play guitar and loves to play like Santana. He will serenade Lovino in Spanish and Lovi loves it.

-Everyday, Alfred's shufflin'. He knows the dance and does it exceptionally well, but he will loudly and obnoxiously sing the tune to it, which gets on Arthur's nerves quickly. Alfred also loves the song "Sexy and I Know It." Arthur doesn't mind this dance so much.

-Matthew's curl is in fact his erogenous zone, but Gil seems to take after his brother and was slow to figure it out. It took him a while to realize why Matt would always attack him on the couch after he started playing with the curl absentmindedly.

-Kiku and Elizabeta are yaoi pals. They get into fights sometimes because they slash different people. (There was a near-irreparable rift in their friendship when Kiku found out that Liz slashed FrUK instead of USUK, but Liz finally saw the light when she saw Al and Arthur on a date together.)

-Gilbert loves Feli, but very obviously like a little brother. He never really liked him romantically, but enjoyed pretending so to annoy Ludwig. That stopped immediately after he realized he loved Matt.

-Gilbert and Lovino get along, but only in the interest of making Toni happy.

-Francis is not trusted by any of the semes. Even Antonio and Gilbert don't trust him alone with their boyfriends. Ludwig has to be especially careful because Feli still trusts Francis and wants to go over to his house when asked.

-Despite Matt's quiet and reserved nature, he gets incredibly vocal in bed. Gilbert was blown away by this during their first time, but loved it all the same.

-Kiku also gets very loud, which annoys Yao.

-Ivan is one of the sweetest people you will ever meet when it comes to Yao. He will never, ever be abusive towards Yao and really isn't that violent when it comes to other people unless severely provoked. He is actually especially gentle towards Yao because of their difference in size.

-Alfred has a secret love for Ke$ha. Arthur found out about this and thinks it's cute.

-Arthur is in love with the royal family and woke Alfred up at three in the morning to watch it with him (they were in New York at the time.) Arthur also was completely devastated when Princess Di passed away.

-Similarly, Alfred was also destroyed when Michael Jackson, Kurt Cobain, and Billy Mays. Arthur is still hurting over Amy Winehouse's death.

-September 11th is an extremely touchy subject for Alfred. He will not talk about it, but weeps uncontrollably every single year on September 11th. Arthur is incredibly supportive about this and will stay with him the whole day, crying as well.

-Gilbert and Ludwig are incredibly defensive about their past in regards to the World Wars and hate being called Nazis or the like. They are ashamed of their past actions; Ludwig was left with emotional scars, Gil without a nation.

-Gilbert doesn't need to stay near Germany to stay alive and can go wherever he pleases for however long he pleases (he always goes to Canada.) He does, however, Miss Germany and his brother and will go to visit often, sometimes bringing Matt with him.

-Matt and Lovino are actually really good friends and Lovi will almost always remember Matt. Their boyfriends think they're so adorable chatting and hanging together.

-Matt and Feliciano are also good friends. They don't get to see each other as often as Matt and Lovi do, but they enjoy each other when they're together.

-Feliciano and Antonio would love to double date sometime, but they have yet to because of their respective boyfriends' contrasting personalities.

-Lovino tries desperately to like Ludwig for his brother, but it's extremely hard for him and it almost always ends in a screaming match (screaming on Lovino's side.)

-Gilbert, Matt, Toni, and Lovino have double-dated before and with exceptional results (i.e. they all had fun and they all got laid.)

-Gilbert has a motorcycle. A large, black Harley that Matt loves.

-The Vargas brothers both own Vespas, since Feli is no longer allowed to own a car and Lovino just likes them better.

-Gilbert doesn't really like Kumajirou, mostly because he's an enormous cock-block.

-Gilbird and Kumajirou are best buddies. They try their best to interrupt their masters' intimate moments as much as possible, purely for entertainment.

-Alfred doesn't actually mind Arthur's fairy friends too much, but gets annoyed when Arthur pays more attention to them than him.

-Arthur hates Tony. Alfred doesn't really understand why Arthur hates having him around, especially since he thinks he's so cool. Arthur sometimes believes that Tony is in love with Alfred and is trying to make Arthur jealous.

-Tony isn't in love with Alfred. He's just a douche.

-Matt, Lovino, Feli, and Arthur are all ticklish. Arthur tried tickling Al once, but never tried it again when Alfred accidentally kicked him rather hard in the face in the middle of it.

-Arthur has a tattoo of a guitar on his lower back and the top of his ass. Al loves tracing it when they're in bed together.

-Matt loves Gilbert's eyes and isn't bothered by his albinism at all, which Gilbert appreciates.

-Gilbert and Matt love to go clubbing together, especially raving. Gilbert discovered that Matt is an extremely sexy dancer.

-Tino doesn't really mind being called Berwald's wife, in fact, he likes it.

-Peter loves living with Berwald and Tino, and they love having him there.

-Feli loves when Ludwig wears his hair down (i.e., without the gel) and also gets very turned on when he wears his glasses.

-Arthur loves Al's bomber jacket and wears it around the house during the winter. If Al is out and needs his jacket, he trades it in for one of Al's hoodies. He really just loves to wear Al's clothing.

-Gilbert gave Matt an Iron Cross, much like the one that Feli and Ludwig have. It is in no way symbolizing that he is part of the Axis or in an alliance with them, it's just to show Matt how special he is to Gilbert. Matthew absolutely loves it and never takes it off; it's always under his work shirts or hoodie.

-Sometimes Matt waits for Gilbert to come home wearing his red hoodie. ONLY his red hoodie.

-Gilbert also plays guitar, but he plays his electric, while Antonio goes acoustic.

-Matt still calls Francis "Papa," something Gilbert doesn't really mind, but always watches Francis suspiciously when Matt says it.

-Despite Gil's pleading, Matt refuses to cook pancakes for him wearing ONLY an apron. He feels that that's been done to death and refuses to be a cliché.

-Al owns a car, but since he and Arthur spend most of their time in New York, they just walk everywhere.

-Ludwig never had any problem realizing that he was gay or coming out about it. Despite his country's previous opinions about homosexuality, he was never really a bigot about it and accepted himself and his peers for what they were.

-Alfred is actually very annoyed that gay marriage isn't legalized throughout his entire country, but he knows that they are slowly taking steps in the right direction.

-Ludwig used to kick Gilbert out of their house when Feli stayed over, so he was glad he found Mattie to stay with.

-Ludwig did own their house, but he never made Gil live in the basement. He had his own room, which is now his and Feli's guest room.

-Alfred really believes that being a Canadian will lead Matt straight to a life of ridicule.

-Alfred and Feli are actually friends; they bonded over elevator shopping.

-Toris doesn't really like when Feliks cross-dresses, he thinks it's a front for Feliks because he's insecure about who he really is.

-Lovino is actually very insecure in his relationship with Antonio. He struggles to see what Antonio sees in him and has voiced this more than once. Antonio doesn't hesitate to start listing off what he loves about Lovino, and that list goes on all day. Lovino was very annoyed with him after a while, but really appreciated it.

-Arthur felt this way initially in his relationship with Alfred, but Al told him that he loved him so many times, he's come to believe it. He is incredibly grateful towards Al for helping him love himself.

-Gilbert was initially very gentle during sex, for fear of hurting Mattie. Matt appreciated this, but his hidden, wild side, wished Gil would stop taking him for such a pussy and pound him already.

-Matt loves seducing Gilbert and that's actually how he finally coaxed Gilbert into letting himself go more while they were making love. Matt's favourite way of seducing Gil, besides his hoodie trick, was to sensually lick and suck on a lollipop around his boyfriend until Gil did something about it. He keeps a couple of lollipops on hand just for this reason.

-Feli doesn't mind Ludwig's BDSM fetishes so much; in fact, he's come to enjoy them.

-The ukes stay that way. They never, ever top and are okay with that. They can seduce their partner to the point of wetting themselves, but they never top.

-Alfred's dick is referred to as Florida between the couple and jokingly with friends, while Arthur's is called "Big Ben."

-Arthur is actually very clingy and cuddles with Al every chance he gets. He also clings to Alfred's arm possessively whenever they are out at a club or the like, glaring at anyone who so much as looks at him flirtatiously.

-Arthur also cut down on drinking after he and Al started going out. He was immensely happy and didn't need to simulated and temporary joy anymore.

-Gilbert used to smoke, but quit a little before he started dating Matt. He denies that it had anything to do with Matt, but they both know better.

-Gilbert, Ludwig, Al, Arthur, and Antonio all have a good amount of scars, but the only people it really bothers are Feli and Matt. They feel bad for their lovers' getting hurt.

-Feli tends to sweet-talk with Ludwig quite often, which Gilbert likes to make fun of.

-Arthur cried when he watched Harry Potter, pt. 2 with Alfred.

-Gilbert and Matt feel that their lack of political or international involvement with each other is a blessing; they don't have any baggage with their relationship like Al and Arthur, but Gilbert is still insecure about his past in the World Wars when it comes to Matt. He feels like Matt might be scared of him because of it. Matt isn't in the slightest, because he knows how much of a teddy bear Gilbert really is.


End file.
